Love is Impossible
by livingtothefullest
Summary: What if Peeta died in the middle of the games and Katniss had no clue what to do. What if her only option was to join the Careers. And what if she fell in love with Cato...? Please read and tell me what you think! There will be more! REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

I caressed his face and told him, "It's going to be alright. It's almost over…" Tears were streaming down my face to the point where I could barely see his bloodied face.

"Katniss…" he said through the blood in his throat. He coughed horribly.

"Shh… Save your strength, Peeta…"

"Win this, Katniss… Please…."

"I will Peeta! For you, for Prim, for all of District 12! I. Will. Win."

He smiled. "That's my girl…"

With that, he closed his eyes and the ragged rise and fall of his chest completely stopped. The cannon sounded for his death and I cried, draping myself over his body. He was the second and the last ally I was going to lose. I gave him one last kiss on the forehead and ran into the forest sobbing. _Why Peeta? _I asked myself. _Why not me? _A flash of Prim and then Rue and last Peeta came into my mind. I was guessing it was fate. If it was, fate sucked.

I wiped the tears that were still present on my face away. It most likely left streaks of dirt and blood. I heard the hovercraft in the distance. I quickly climbed up a nearby tree and watched it fly away with Peeta's body on board. I took a shaky breath.

Cato… Cato had done this to him. I know it was him. Damn his. He made my heart break. He practically tore it out. He probably thinks I'm holding myself up in our cave right now crying. No chance. No fucking chance was I going to let him kill me too. I _was_ going to win this, and if anyone got in my way, I would kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed down out of the tree. I couldn't trust anyone anymore, so I was on my own. I went over to my cave and sure enough the careers were talking, laughing, and being as cocky as ever. Most important to me, though, they were snooping through mine and Peeta's stuff… My stuff… I slowly crept to the mouth of the cave. "How did it feel Cato?" I heard Glimmer ask.

"Yeah, I mean, was it hard?" Clove asked as well.

"Not at all! What the hell are you taking me for? A weak little boy like 12? No, but he did put up a hell of a fight."

"Really? I thought he was weak."

"Weaker than me. Anyways, let's look through some of this stuff."

I heard my orange pack getting shuffled through. Shit, they were going to take everything. I threw a rock into the cave to throw them off guard. "What was that?" Clove said.

"She might be coming in. Hide. We can ambush her," Cato said.

"Can't we just—" Cato cut Glimmer off.

"Hide, Glimmer!"

I heard all their feet and then silence. I slowly walked in, bow and arrow at the ready. "I-I know you're ready to ambush me!" I called out. "So, j-just come out!"

I heard Cato's dark laugh. Glimmer's evil one; Clove's insane one. They all came out of their hiding places and blocked all my exits. "Wrong move 12," Cato said. "Now, would you like to die quickly or slowly?"

"Neither." I thought of something quickly. "I-I want to join the careers."

Cato looked taken aback. "Liar! You'll just kill all of us while we sleep!" Glimmer yelled.

"Yeah, Cato! If we let her join us, she'll kill all of us!"

"Shut up! Let me think!" Cato yelled. He stood there looking at the ground and moving his lips as he thought to himself.

I never let my bow and arrow down and kept looking back and forth from Glimmer and Clove. They death glared at me and looked ready to kill if Cato gave the signal.

"Fine," he finally said.

"Fine to kill her?" Clove said with a glint of blood lust flashing across her face.

"No."

"Cato, she'll—"

"If she knows what's good for her, she won't. Anyways, she'd be a good ally."

"But, Cato—"

"No, Glimmer. That's how it's going to be. If you don't like it, I'll just kill you!"

Glimmer froze in place and so did Clove. I think they were used to that from Cato, but not towards them.

They both muttered something to each other and then brushed pass me out of the cave. Cato came up to me. I didn't want to talk to him much since he had just killed Peeta and I think he knew that, but didn't care. I started to walk away, but he caught my arm. I looked at him in shock. "Is you reason because I killed your lover?" he asked completely serious.

"My reason for what?" I asked innocently.

"For joining us."

I looked down at his hand which was still firmly holding my arm. "One of the reasons I guess. Peeta was one of the only people I could trust… I just needed others who I could trust."

"So you trust us?"

No. "Completely," I lied.

He gave me a sexy alluring smile that probably had all the girls in the Capitol swooning. Hell, he had me getting weak in the knees.

Damn him.

He released my arm and we walked out. A canon was fired and Glimmer and Clove were high-fiving over a kid's dead body. He only looked thirteen. I almost threw up at the sight of his blood-ridden face. I stood over a bush and dry heaved. "Wow, 12, weak stomach?" Glimmer asked with a little laugh.

I took a few deep breaths and then stood up straight. "I'm fine…" I muttered.

She laughed. "Haven't you killed anyone yet?"

"Not a thirteen year old boy!"

"Well, it's not our fault that he tried to kill us! He almost strangled Clove!"

"Whatever… We better get out of here."

"She's right. Let's go," Cato said.

We all walked toward the lake. I knew this was where we were probably headed. I don't know why they stayed here after Rue and I blew up their food. I thought that was a stupid move. They had a few berries and one I noticed. "Hey, uh, guys?" I said as they all went to go and sit.

"What?" Clove asked.

"Why do you have a pile of night lock?"

"What's night lock?" Glimmer asked.

"An extremely poisonous berry that will kill you in seconds."

"Who the hell picked that?" Cato asked.

"Me, but I had no clue! I thought they were, like, blueberries!" Glimmer said.

"The outside does look like a blueberry, so don't blame her." I let out a little laugh.

"What?" Glimmer asked leaning against a rock and staring at me.

"Nothing, but you guys are lucky to have me now."

Cato laughed. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You won't die by eating poisonous stuff."

"Wait, you know what's poisonous and what's not?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cato, what if she brings back poison food for us to eat so we'll die?"

"Why do you keep jumping to conclusions that I'm going to kill all of you? If I wanted to, I would've killed at least one of you while we were walking just now!"

"Sure! I'm so sure that you would've been able to kill one of us!"

"You two! Stop. Fighting."

"Why the hell would I try to kill you?" I snapped.

"Because we killed your fucking lover and or buddy killed your precious ally. Oh, and what happened to him? You killed him!" A smile crept across her face because she knew she had just hit a nerve.

I went up and got in her face. "Don't you talk about killing Peeta or your 'buddy' killing Rue in front of me again," I said darkly.

She started at me a second then rolled her eyes and walked away. I turned and went to sit on the log. Cato came and sat by me. He sighed. "You know that they're not going to trust you for a while, right?"

"Yeah, but I swear… I'm not going to 'kill' any of you, but I'm afraid they're going to try and kill me, you know?"

I felt him look at me and it made my heart flutter like crazy. I squirmed in my seat a little. He chuckled noticing me being uncomfortable, probably. "Don't worry, you're a good ally, so I won't let them hurt you, okay?"

Cato had a soft side? What was this? A joke? A plot to kill me? "Thanks," I said finally.

Night came quickly and people flashed up on the screen. When I saw Peeta, it brought tears to my eyes and I put my face in my sleeping bag and cried. I cried myself to sleep wishing I could touch his face one more time. Hold him one more time. Feel him one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Clove cooking some rabbit over the fire. Cato was filling canteens in the lake and Glimmer looked like she had just gotten back from gathering. She looked over at me and rushed over. "Are any of these poisonous?" she asked shoving a handful of berries in my face.

I looked up at her. "Do you really trust me?"

"Yes."

I looked at each one closely. "No, they're all fine."

She put a fake smile on her face. "Thanks.

She ran over to the fire and started talking to Clove. They acted so normal. They acted like they were back at home or something. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that they were probably going to die. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't be the one to do it either.

I looked around for Cato, but didn't see him anywhere. I slowly got up and walked towards Glimmer and Clove. Clove looked at me and rolled her big brown eyes. "Hey," I said.

Neither of them said anything to me.

"Um, I see you already got food… Do you have anything that I need to do?"

"No."

"Nothing."

Both of them said.

"Okay, where's Cato?"

"Checking the snares. Why?"

"Just wondering." I sat on the log and took a couple of blackberries, popping one of them in my mouth.

"You have to wait!" Glimmer said.

She snagged the last two out of my hands and put them back into the pile. "Okay, I'm sorry! What do we have to wait for?"

"Cato!"

"Why?"

"Because he's getting more food."

"And?"

"We have to—" we all went silent as we heard the cannon go off.

"What if it was him?" Clove asked.

"It wasn't. It couldn't!" Glimmer said.

I saw Cato come out of the woods. Him and I locked eyes and he looked relieved. "Glad to see you alive," he said with his eyes still on me.

"You ass!" Glimmer said hitting him in the arm.

It didn't even phase him. "What?"

"We all thought you were dead!"

"So? All of us are probably going to die. Well, the three of you I know are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked standing quickly.

"The three of you probably won't make it to the final four."

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure of that?"

He smiled at me with an evil yet attractive grin. "Because _I'm_ going to win."

"Don't get too cocky," I said making sure he knew what I meant.

He just chuckled. "I need some help with the snares. You want to come 12?"

"Sure, just let me get my bow." I went to where I had been sleeping and grabbed my bow and sheath of arrows. I then quickly went to Cato. "Ready."

He turned and we walked into the forested area. He took me to five different places where he had set snares and while I undid them he carried. Each snare had caught an animal surprisingly. While we were walking back to camp, Cato stopped. "Did you hear that?"

I listened really closely and finally heard a small rustling coming from my left. "Yeah." I got my bow at the ready.

"Katniss! Watch out!" I quickly turned to see a guy that was at least a foot taller than me rush out of the woods.

Before I could release my arrow, he was on top of me with his hands clasped tightly around my throat. I gasped for air and managed a, "C-Cato!"

My vision was getting dark and I thought for sure Cato had run off, leaving me to die. That's when the guy who was slowly squeezing the life out of me froze for a second. He coughed and blood sprayed my face. He fell to his side and was dead.

I coughed and sat up, trying to catch my breath. The canon sounded Cato looked at me. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," I chocked out between coughs. "First, you called me Katniss, not 12."

"Yeah, so?"

"You've been calling me 12 since the training arena."

"Well, I was afraid—" he quickly cut himself off.

"You were afraid of what?"

"Nothing just—"

"Wait, I'm not done. Then, you saved me. I would've just been one more player out of your way of being victor. I thought you wanted to win."

"Maybe I want to kill you myself."

"Maybe… But I think it was for another reason."

He looked at me sharply. His eyes were like daggers. Then, they softened and he smiled. He came closer to me and my hand tightened around my bow. His hands went to the small of my back and he pulled me closer to him which sent shivers down my spine. He looked right into my eyes and I into his blue ones.

"Maybe there is another reason."

He slowly bent over and kissed me hard and passionately on the lips. At first, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. Was this all apart of the games? Was ha playing me like Haymitch had told me to do with Peeta?

Subconsciously, I reached my arms up and tangled my hands in his hair. His hands slowly moved up and down my back, picking my shirt up a little more every time.

My heart was fluttering and my head was swimming. My stomach was doing flips and my breathing was uneven. I still wasn't fully aware of what was happening and I knew it was very wrong… But it felt so right.

Finally, we pulled away and Cato pressed his forehead against mine. I'm sure the Capitol was eating this up right now. The streets were probably filled with cheering people.

"Was that the reason you were thinking of?" he asked.

I nodded, not being able to speak.

He chuckled and picked up the game we had gotten from the snares. I picked up my bow—which I had dropped—and followed after him, but behind. When we got back to the camp, I just went to my stuff and looked up at the clouds in thought.

What had just happened? Damn him! He fucking seduced me in front of all the Districts and the Capitol and fell completely head over heels for him! I wanted to scream so badly. And I would if I had something to scream into.

I felt someone behind me. I looked and saw Cato. "Breakfast?"

I just rolled over and groaned. "I'm not hungry…"

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing…"

I felt him sit down next to me. "Is it what I did?"

"M-Maybe…"

I felt his hand touch my arm and instinctively I flinched some. He didn't pull away, though. "I'm sorry if I… clouded you mind at all."

I whipped my head up. "What do you mean?"

I won't do that again if you won't think straight."

"I'm thinking fine! Damn it, Cato! I'm just confused on… why?" Tears came to my eyes. I wasn't talking about the kiss and he knew that.

"Would you believe I was jealous?"

"Not really…"

He chuckled. "Okay, well, it was partially that and it was another tribute down! It I wouldn't have killed lover—I mean Peeta… well, he'd just be in the way of so much!"

"Fuck you Cato!" I stood up and started to walk into the woods. I needed to think…

"Katniss!" he said grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry, okay, but what would you have done if you both made it to the final two? Technically, I did you a favor!" I looked at the ground and closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears that were welling up more and more inside me. I jerked away and kept walking. "Katniss!"

I whipped around. "I'll be back okay? I just… I need to be alone!"

I ran this time and climbed up the nearest tree. I sat on a branch not knowing what else to do really. I let my mind wander, tears fall, and just wished that all this would be over so I could go home and see Prim.

**Hey people! **

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had exams this week! But enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! Thank you! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I apologize for taking this long to upload but I had really bad writer's block over the summer and yeah. My friend was talking about fanfiction though and I thought I should start writing Love is Impossible again! So here is part 4! Yay! **

I ended up waking up against something, but it wasn't a tree. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Cato's sleeping face. I tried to wriggle away, but he kept a firm hold on me. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could and he jumped a little. He looked down a gave me a little smile. "Let. Me. Go," I said firmly. "I have two minds to kill you right now!"

He threw up his hands and I jumped up, grabbing my bow and arrows and walking off. "Katniss! Wait! Where are you going?!" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm hungry so I'm going hunting."

"We have food back at the lake."

"So? I want to get my own."

"Well, I'm coming with you!"

I whipped around. "No! Don't you get it?! I'm _avoiding _you!"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I know I was just being a douche and not thinking of you… I'm sorry."

"No… Cato… What happened between us should have _never_ happened…"

"But—"

"We're from two different districts and in the end of these games, one of us is going to have to die. And, I'm sorry, but I can't let that be me…"

I turned and started to walk away, but Cato's voice stopped me again. "So, what does this mean? Are you going to quit being a career?"

I looked at him. What do I say? If I say I'm not a career anymore, he'll kill me. Maybe not at this moment, but at some point. And if he doesn't kill me, I'm sure one of the other tributes would be happy to get rid of me. "I don't know… I need to think…" I turned and ran. I ended up at a river in an opening. I bent down and quickly inspected the water. When I decided it was safe to drink, I set down my bow and stuck my lips to it. I took a few gulps and then sat up. I looked up at the sky and the sun hinted that it was about noon.

I went over to a nearby tree and just sat there, relaxing in the shade. That's when I head a branch crack behind me. I quickly stood up and got my bow at the ready. Suddenly, a kid who looked around my age, but built like a machine came running at me. He quickly dodged my arrow once I shot it. He tackled me to the ground and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I cried out hoping that Cato was possibly close by and wasn't pissed at me and would save me. I punched the guy in the gut and he jumped off of me. "You're 12 huh? Ha! He jumped at me again, but I rolled out of the way. He landed on the ground and I quickly crawled to my bow, ignoring the searing pain in my leg. He grabbed my ankle, but I kicked him off and grabbed my bow. I quickly loaded an arrow and shot it with my eye squeezed shut. I heard the cannon and opened my eyes. I had hit him in the middle of his forehead.

I shivered and tried to stand, but my leg hurt way too much. I looked and there was no blood which meant it was most likely broken.

Damn it…

"Katniss?!" I had never been so happy to hear someone's voice.

"I-I'm over here!"

Suddenly Clove came into view. She saw me, then the body, and smiled maliciously. "Well, hell! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Just, please get over here and help me!"

"Can't you get up?"

"No!"

She laughed and walked over to me, getting close in my face. "You should be happy that I have gained a bit of respect from you doing that." She gestured toward the dead body. "Or else I'd just leave you here to die."

She helped me stand and we got away from the body as quickly as possible. Clove did manage to get my arrow dislodged from his head, though. We somehow got back to the lake and Clove took me over to my sleeping bag. "You should probably wrap that up."

"With what?"

She walked away for a second and then came back with one of the silver parachutes. "Glimmer used this when she broke her wrist and said that it does help."

"I took it and opened it up. These were special gauss that helped heal broken bones. It took a day or two, but it helped.

I took it out and wrapped it where the pain was the worst. Just then, Cato came in the clearing. He sighed in relief when he saw me. "You're okay," he said.

"Fine. Near death experience, but I've had plenty of those."

"Okay… good." He looked to Clove and she walked away. "Listen, I'm sorry… Again, just for everything, okay? I honestly just want you to forgive me."

I bit my lip and then sighed. "I forgive you, but if you ever say anything like that again, I won't hold anything back."

He nodded and then roughly kissed me on the lips.

**So, what do you all think?! :) Like it? Hate it? Either way R&R please! Thanks! :) Part Five is the last part and I'll put it up tomorrow! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last part! No one kill me please! Haha! Okay, enjoy! :) **

Today was going to be a hard one. Last night, we figured out the careers were the only ones left. Four people… al who worked together, all who could kill in seconds. That morning, Clove had left. Glimmer was quickly gathering her stuff to get out of there. Me? I wouldn't survive out there yet. My leg was in a lot of pain already to the point where if I moved any part of me, I'd scream in pain. Cato was actually helping me out too. I was still afraid, though. He could turn on me at any time. Leave me at any time. Kill me at any time…

He sat down next to me then. "How's your leg, Katniss?"

"It… Hurts…" I said with a small grimace.

He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm out!" Glimmer said standing in front of us. She glared at me and then looked at Cato giving him the same death glare.

"Fine… Bye…" Cato said just playing with my hand.

"Bye," I said as well.

She ran off into the woods. "Cato…" I finally said.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen now? We're in the final four…"

"And?"

"Well, there's only one winner…"

"I know… But, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want to kill you… I don't want to hurt you…"

I painfully looked up at him. He was looking down at me, his blue eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah, really…"

He softly kissed my head and then rested his head on mine.

The day went one. My leg had shooting pains through out it and I was crying most of the day.

Finally, night fell and that was the least of my problems. "Cato?" I whispered. He looked at me from the other side of the fire. "Yeah?"

"I think we should move."

"Move where?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't stay the night here. It's dangerous. Clove and Glimmer know where we are."

"But your leg…"

"It's not hurting now. I think by the morning it should be mostly healed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He got up and started getting a few things together. I was sitting there by the fire when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed in the opening to the forest. I saw blond hair cross the opening. "Cato! Ca—" A hand flew over my mouth.

I looked up and Glimmer was smiling maliciously down at me. "Sh…"

"Glimmer!" Cato yelled. "Get away from her!"

He started to walk towards us and I felt a cool blade against my neck. He stopped and stared at her angrily. "Don't do anything you're going to regret, Cato."

"Take me out, not her…"

"Why?"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Ha! Yeah right! Anyways, she won't either!"

"Where's Clove? I figured you both would be here."

"I left her to die in a ditch." Right after she said that, a canon went off. "Bye-bye Clove."

Cato sat on the log and started to poke at the fire. "You're a different Glimmer than I knew at the beginning of these games."

"Really? How so?"

"More blood thirsty than anything."

"I've always been that way! It was all for you too!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hell! If you weren't part of these fucking careers, I would've set off by myself!"

"Why?"

"'Cause, I'm in love with you, Cato! And you were with me! That was until this bitch showed up and _ruined everything_!" The blade started to slightly cut into my throat. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Glimmer… What if I told you I was still?"

The blade dropped a little. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

Rage built inside me. I knew it! He never loved me! Never! Not once! It was all a lie so he could get into my head! I glared at him, but he was only looking at Glimmer.

He stood up and walked over to us. The blade left my throat as she stood up. Cato was now stepping on my bow and I couldn't get it out from under him. Just then, I heard a gut-wrenching snap, a thud, and then a canon went off. I looked back and Glimmer's lifeless body was on the ground. Her neck was broken.

I looked up at Cato while he looked down at me with a smile. "You know I don't love her, right?"

I looked down at Glimmer again. I couldn't say a word. He scooped me up and we ran into the forest. "Now, the Gamemakers probably have something up their sleeve to kill us. I'm _not_ letting you die Katiniss." He set me down and took out a knife. He held it so it was right in front of him. "No!" I shouted.

"I won't let you die! I can't!"

I thought for a moment. "I have an idea…"

I looked around and saw a bush with nightlock on it. I crawled over to make sure it was. I then picked a few. Cato sat in front of m and I handed him a few. "What are we doing?"

"On the count of three, we both eat them."

"But—"

"They need a winner."

His eyes got wide and then he nodded. "1…"

"2…"

"3."

We tossed the berries in our mouthes. "Stop!" A voice boomed. "You both win!"

Cato and I spit the berries out. He smiled at me and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

_Five years later… _

Soon after the Games had ended and Cato and I went on our tour, a war broke out.

I led us to victory, but in the process lost Cato…

"Mommy?" My five year old son said while walking in the room. "We going to see daddy?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Today was the two year anniversary of his death. Gale walked into the room. "Katniss, you want me to come today?"

"We'll be fine… Thanks, Gale." Gale and I had reconnected after the war and Cato's death. He wanted to make sure we were okay. Finn, my son, and I walked out the door. We went to the train and got to District 2 within the hour. We went to the cemetery and stood at his grave. Tears slipped down my face and I looked to Finn. "…and please watch over mommy today… She's sad, daddy…" I smiled at his sweetness.

We stayed in District 2 that night. Honestly, I knew mine and Cato's love was always impossible, but it was always there and always will be.

**THE END! Please don't hate me for killing Cato too! I know it's a crappy ending but, meh. I wanted to start a different fanfiction! Haha! So I really hoped you liked it and thank you so much for reading! 3 **


End file.
